We Can't Let Them Win
by Across-The-Fandom
Summary: Tired of Bullies? Maddeline certainly is. Her and her friends hatch a plan after being sent to the counselor's office. It's time for the outcasts to rule the school. Loosely(and I really do mean loosely) based off of Revenge of the Nerds. OC's used. There will be Yoai in later chapters. -Rapture
1. Monday, September 9th

~Monday, September 9th~  
I scribble on my notebook, waiting for the last few minutes of class to end. Two more hours than I'm home free.

The bell sounds, I stand up in a heap. Grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I'm the first out of the room.

The hall isn't crowded yet. That's good. I let my thoughts drift as I absently wander towards Shop Class.

"D- Don't hurt m-my brothers!" A shrill voice calls. I know that voice. Automatically, I run towards it. I throw my bag down, and run in front of the voice's owner and his two siblings. My arms spread out, as if I was blocking the three siblings from the world.

"You hurt any of these boys one more time, so help me god, I'll-" I start.

"You'll what? Sick your faggot of a brother on me?" The bully retorts.

I glare at the tall boy in front of me. His name is Ivan Barganski. He's about six feet tall while I'm only five foot five. And the tree boys behind me? Well they're known as the Baltic Brothers. The reason is that all three of them were both in each Baltic state. The youngest, Raivis, was born in Latvia. The middle one, Toris, was born in Lithuania. And the oldest, Eduard, was born on Estonia.

The taller boy has a disgusting smirk on his face. I don't realize what I was doing until my fist collided into his jaw. I kept socking him, his smirk was still there, even after he started bleeding.

I was panting, and Ivan just stood there, calm and composed.

"Ms. Jones!" A male voice shrieks. "To the principal's office. Now!" I turn around, and face my strict music teacher from Austria.

Grabbing my bag and turning around, I glare one last time at Ivan, as he leaves the nearly abandoned classroom, still smiling. I roll my eyes and follow the Music teacher to the main office.

As I step into the office, our school's receptionist, Helena, glanced up at me, smiling weakly.

She gestures to the principal's door, which was open a crack. I push it open to reveal a blonde with slicked blonde hair and intense green eyes.

"Hello Mr. Beilshmidt." I greet from the doorframe.

"Sit." He gruffly says without making eye contact.

There was a few minutes of silence. He read from a folder for a few minutes, until he closed it and placed it on the desk in front of me.

"Maddeline Jones... You've been here for a month! And this is your second time in my office this year."

"So?" I ask.

So? So! If you keep it up, you will be expelled!" He glares for a few moments, before opening his mouth again. "Now. I want you to see our guidance counselor."

I sigh out. Gripping the strap of my bag, I walk to the door. "Well, Mr. Beilshmidt. Thanks for wasting my time." I say as I left his office. I could hear him shouting as I left the office.

Now, instead of telling you about walking, I'm going to tell you about who your narrator is.

My name is Maddeline Elizabeth Jones, and I'm fifteen. I have a gay older brother named August Everett Jones, and he's a senior. We go to a school where there are at least three people from each country and everyone calls them by there Country's name. Since I was born off the coast of Iceland (like the Underwater city, Rapture, from BioShock), people call me Rapture. And they call my brother Air Columbia because his personality is like the atmosphere of the third BioShock game.

Anyways, back to the story.

I sigh out, I've reached to guidance counselor's office. I reach for the door, and push it open, revealing all my friends.  
"Aah~ Ms. Jones! I am very glad you've made it. " Our Hungarian guidance counselor chimed. I roll my eyes and enter the office, leaning against the wall and able to see everyone.

There were about five people in seats and the rest were standing. In the teen cluttered office; there was Lovino and Feliciano,(The Italy Brothers is what I call them.) my best friend Margaret, the Baltic Brothers, my cousin Matthew, Lili (a girl from Liechtenstein), Victoria, (a girl from some African island.), a girl from Australia (named Claire.) ,and finally, a Japanese boy named Kiku and his sister Lin Yi, who was born in Tai Wan.

The guidance counselor clears her throat. "Now, I'm going to drop the formal shit, so all you kids could call me, Elizabeta, or Hungary, which is my country of origin." Everyone in the room stared our guidance counselor as if she grew a second head because of her cursing.

Elizabeta laughs at everyone's faces and the room falls into an awkward silence until Lovino interrupts it.

"Why are we here?!" He says annoyingly, his temper being stretched.

"Oh yes, of course! Lovino, you are here because you continuously keep calling people "bastard" and threw a few tomatoes at a German student. " Lovino grumbles something about a "potato eating bastard" before before his brother envolopes him in a wave of 'hug therapy'.

"Now, Feliciano, you're here because you do that to anyone who is angry, you have ran down the halls waving a white flag screaming "I surrender", and you have also came to school several times wearing... Lolita."

"Matthew," she turns to my Canadian cousin, " you're here because you have snapped the other day because you are always upstaged by your brother." I glance over at him, seeing that Matthew's grip tightens on the arms of his chair.

"Then, Lili, you are here because you're friends with them." She gestures to our rag tag group of rejects and social outcasts.

"Claire," she looks at the Australian girl, "you're here because you keep vandalizing school property. And Victoria, people have complained about you carrying around fish. " The African girl mutters something about the fish being her only friend, while, the Aussie looked smug as she messed with a random paintbrush.

"Maggie... I could call you Maggie, right?" My friend stiffly nodded. "Alright, well, you're here because you keep saying that there are leprechauns, and even threatened to use magic if somebody pissed you off."

"Kiku, Lin Yi, you two are here because I was told you two were the ones who had dressed Feliciano in Lolita. Plus, you two are too quiet and need to open up." Elizabeta continues.

"Now, Madeline, the reason you are here is because you fight with everyone and you need to learn to control your anger."  
"Then finally. " Ms. Elizabeta looks at the Baltic Brothers, "you three are here for the same reason as Lili."

"Is that all we were called here for? To have a teacher point out our flaws." Lovino grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No.." Ms. Elizabeta responds in a tired tone. "You are here because you need to fix your problems. Now... I have been told that some of you have not chosen clubs. And I think if you are put in a certain club, I feel it may solve your problem." I let out an exasperated groan because of the stupidity of my school.

"Anyways," Ms. Elizabeta goes on. "Maggie, Matthew, you'll be going to the Newspaper club. Hopefully making you better with people."

"And, Toris, you and your brothers won't have to worry about any bullying because instead of going to any clubs, you'll come here and help every so often. Just with organizing. But it won't be everyday." The brothers sighed out, happy.

"Maddeline, Lovino, you two will be going to thd Leadership club. Because, you two need to learn how to work with others and let go of so much anger. Now you may leave!" She said cheerfully.

Everyone got up, and left the cramped room. Outside, I check my phone, one more hour till school ends.

I sigh out, and head to where Leadership is, with Lovino trailing my tail.

We enter the classroom and sit down near the back of the class. The rest of the students froliced while the teacher was outside.

"My brother is so cool, and kind!" I heard a girl boast about her brother. It caught my attention. Natalya, Ivan's sister, was rude, and ignorant if she thinks her brother is kind. My anger boils when I remember what happened an hour ago.

I stand up, banging my hands on the desk. "Your brother is nowhere close to kind, he is a bigot and a bully!"

Natalya shifts her head towards me. A murderous look in her face. "You dare speak against my brother?"

"Yes." I narrow my eyes.

She stands up, striding toward me. Her hands twist around the collar of my hoodie. I ball my fist, punching her.

Natalya stumbles back, but, come backs stronger. She grabs at my hair, yanking it. I wince and kick at her legs.

She falls back again. She pulls something out of her pocket. A switch blade. Natalya charges at me, swinging the knife with every step we take.

I try my best to dodge the knife, only being nicked on the arm and cheek a few times.

This fight goes on until somebody pulls me back.

"What the fuck, Maddeline?!" I recognize the voice to be my cousin, Alfred. I struggle out of his grasp.

I turn to him and glare. "I had everything under control!"

"Oh, yeah?! She has a knife. You call that "under control"?!"

I sigh out. "Why don't you just go make out with my best friend some more?" I grab my bag, leaving the room right before the alarm let's out its final ring.


	2. Friday, September 13th

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and the characters, Rapture, Ireland, Columbia, N. Ireland, and Wales**

~Friday, September 13th~

I let out a heavy sigh. It was boring, and cold. I honestly didn't want to touch any of the blueprints I drew out for Halloween costume props or anything else. So the best thing I could do was stop by Maggie's for a the afternoon.

Quickly swinging my legs over the my bed, I run to my bedroom door, shouting, "August! August!"

My brother's familiar blond mob and narrowed brown eyes peak past the corner. He asks in a nonchalant tone, "what do ya want, Little Sis? You're interrupting Gossip Girl."

I try doing my best pout. I knew he couldn't resist if I did. I could already see him cracking even before I asked my question. In my best childish tone, I ask, "Augie, could we go to Maggie's? Please?"

I keep my little pout up, but on the inside I'd most likely be grinning like a Hyena. And in just five, four, three, two- "Fine, get your jacket and helmet, we're taking the moped."-My brother cracked just like that.

I slide back into my room, grinning. August walks away before he grumbles something about getting away with murder. I dig trough the desk until I found my peacoat. I throw it onto my shoulders, over my grey work dress. I turn around, searching for my helmet in the mess of homework, books, sketches and blueprints. Luckily, it was right where it's always been, hanging off of the side of my bedframe. I snatch it up and look at my reflection in my goggles.

"'Ey Girly, you ready?" August screams across the house. "Day light is burning!"

"Coming!"

I look down at the bundle in my hand once more before rushing out of my bedroom. Once I saw August, he was tapping his foot while swinging the keys to his moped on his index finger. He opens the door, stepping out. I follow him out of the house, but not before bending my arm to turn the lock. He's already out in front of the driveway, pushing the garage door up when I meet up with him again.  
I whistle at the moped, and August just rolls his eyes as he walks it out of the kicks the stand down as he places his helmet on top of his mess of blonde curls, a cowlick sticking out from underneath. I place mine on my head and place my goggles over my eyes as my brother starts up the engine. We both get on the scooter. He reves the engine and kicked the stand up. I place my arms around his waist and then we are off.

The wind blew through my brown waves, as we drove along the roads of Seattle and into the concrete jungle soon changed into dense Aspen and Pine trees. Maggie lived a little ways out of the city and in the Washington wilderness. I smile at the wild flowers that decorate the sides of the road.

Soon, we turn down a familiar dirt road and go a little farther to see the tall red brick building. A willow tree and a forgotten swing-set sits in front of the house. August shuts of the engine and we get off, he starts walking the moped underneath the willow tree. I walk up the steps and take of my helmet.

We made it to the Kirkland residence.

**A/N: Finally, I finally updated. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors and stuff like that. And I will not update unless I get a few reviews. **


End file.
